Molestando a la Fresa
by Chica Kawaii
Summary: Aquí encontraras todas las "Entrevistas" hechas a nuestra querida Fresa Baka Celopata Tsundere Creditos a : -Tania-


**Molestando a la Fresa!**

**Credidos a -Tania-**

**Espero que les guste y comienza!**

Entrevistas a Kurosaki Ichigo -Aplausos-

yo: Hola mis lindo Ichirukis, y hola Ichigo  
Ichigo: Hola  
yo: Muy bien ichi, tus fanas quieren saber unas cosas sobre ti así que nos haras el favor de contestar con toda sinseridad  
Ichigo: Bien pero me desataras verdad?  
Yo: lo pensare, pero bueno primera pregunta y es de Adriiana Dennise-san y y ella pregunta ¿como te enamoraste de Rukia?  
Ichigo: Qu...que...que clase de pregunta es esa ¬/¬  
yo: una que debes contestar  
Ichigo: Y si no quiero  
yo: seguro que querras contestar-pone cara lujubre-  
Ichigo: bueno...yo...yo pues lo que me enamoro de rukia...es que es la unica que ha logrado hacer que mi lluvia interna se detubiara dandome el poder de proteger lo que más me importa y el que siempre este conmigo  
yo: oh cosita  
Ichigo: ya me pudes soltar y dejar de amenasarme con mi Zangetsu¨s y espero que Byakuya no este viendo esto.

yo: seguimos con las preguntas.

Ichigo: y ahora que sera ¬¬  
yo: no te quejes vemos le proxima pregunta es de Kira Hitsugaya Kurosaki-san y ella pregunta, ¿rukia te exita?,  
Ichigo: Pe...pero que clase de pregunta es esa 0/0 eso es privado... meniego a contestar  
yo: Ichigo -cara terrofica- contesta por favor  
Ichigo:...ella... Si ME EXITAAAA  
yo: oh Ichi no creei que fueras un pervertido no que muy santo  
Ichigo: maldita deja de amenazarme ya sueltame y deja ese albun de fotos, byakuya me matara.

yo: seguimos con las entreistas a Kurosaki Ichigo , hola como estan?  
Ichigo: yo estaria mejor si me soltaras de una MALDITA VEZZZZZZZ ¬#¬  
yo: ah ya deja de quejarte, y continuemos con las preguntas o le mostrare este albun de fotos a byakuya ¬¬  
Ichigo: maldita...  
yo: dijiste algo?  
Ichigo: no nada, ¿que clase de pregunta me ivas hacer?  
yo: bueno ya que estas tan conperativo... la pregunta es de Kira Hitsugaya Kurosaki-san y ella pregunta ¿ cada cuanto lo acees con rukia ?,  
Ichigo: ah... es que solo saben preguntar eso 0/0...prefiero que byekuya vea ese albun que a contestar  
yo: seguro?  
Ichigo:...yo bueno yo...  
yo: olvidalo yo contestare por ti, bueno deacuerdo al albun de Urahara la respuesta es... 0/0 wuaauu todo el tiempo oye no te cansas  
Ichigo: deja de ver eso URAHARA CUANDO ME LIBERE.

yo: muy bien Ichigo seguiremos con las preguntas  
Ichigo: Me pregunto que sera esta vez?  
yo: ah no exageres son preguntas con un sano interes  
Ichigo: SANO INTERES UNA MIERDA...¿como puede ser eso un sano interes acason eres amiga de lisa-san?  
yo: oye tu no eberias preguntarme cosas a mi, ah¿es siempre así Rukia?  
Rukia: si simepre es así  
Ichigo: ¿Rukia que haces aqui?, mejor dicho sacame de aquiiii  
Rukia: callate, que no ves que nos quiere hacer una pregunta  
Ichigo: que le seguiras el juego a esta demente  
Rukia: callate bakamono, ella me dijo que si contestaba me daria un chappy  
Ichigo: solo por ese maldito conejo ¬#¬  
Rkia: que dijiste sobre chappy?  
yo: Bien antes de qucomiensen a pelear seguiremos con las prguntas, biene esta pregunta es de Inoue Orihime-san ella pregunta ¿quien es el dominante en cuando hacen cosas pervertidas?  
Ichigo: Inue tambien tu  
Rukia: bueno sobre eso es...  
Ichigo: no respondas por lo que más quieras no lo hagas  
yo: callate vamos Rukia contesta  
Rukia: seria yo  
Ichigo. QUE TU, oh no nena no eres tu  
Rukia: Que por que dices eso?  
Ichigo: oh creeme que si no estubiera atado ahora mismo haria que me imploraras por más, el que domina en ese aspecto soy yo  
Rukia: que no  
Ichigo: que si  
Rukia: que no  
Ichigo: que si  
Rukia: que no  
Ichigo: que si  
yo: - enpujo a rukia para que bese a ichigo- bien ya que ambos estan en otras cosas

yo: hola mis Ichirukis solo vengo a saludarlos  
Ichigo: Oye en donde esta Rukia?  
yo: mmmmmmm...Bien Ichigo seguirimos con las preguntas haber  
Ichigo: que le hiciste a Rukia?  
yo: nada nunca le haria algo malo a Rukia solo la deje ir y bien la siguiente pregunta es de Kira Hitsugaya Kurosaki-san y solo dire que ella hace preguntas bastantes interesantes ¿cada cuanto le haces oral a rukia? bien yo se la respuesta a eso ¬/¬, pero prefiero oirlo de esta fresita:3  
Ichigo: Porque solo hacen ese tipo de preguntas?  
yo: eh, que pasa con esa reacción no es la que esperaba, sera por que ayer estubo rukia, pero bueno contesta o  
Ichigo: ya se ya se se lo diras a Byakuya  
yo: no se lo dire a tu padre n.n  
Ichigo: ...Todo el tiempo, NO SE LODIGAS A LA CABRA LOCA

Yo: Bien Ichigo hay otra pregunta para ti  
Ichigo: ahora que sera, quieren saber cuantas veces nos acostamos, los lugares, o...  
yo: no por esta vez no es así  
Ichigo: eh?, por fin con gusto contestare que es?  
yo: bien la pregunta la hace Adriiana Dennise-san y su pregunta es, ¿si rukia qeda embarazada? O/O *u*  
Ichigo: bueno, pues yo  
yo: Ichigo por que tienes una cara de Idiota  
Ichigo: bueno si rukia quedara enbarazada de mi...seria el hombre más feliz y me ocuparia de ella y de mi hijo  
yo: bien y quita esa cara de idiota que das miedo u.u,

**Adios tratare de actulizar mas rapido bye **


End file.
